


Paranormal Lesbian Activity

by Missanna444



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a mess, Excuse the Title, F/F, The DEO handles paranormal stuff too apparently, its 1am and I'm tired, minor supercorp - Freeform, sam's house is haunted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/Missanna444
Summary: Alex Danvers works for the DEO, dealing with both alien and paranormal cases, and is a mess after her breakup with Maggie. Sam Arias is Lena Luthor's badass best friend and has a haunted apartment. Alex is sent to help and they end up saving each other in more ways than one.





	Paranormal Lesbian Activity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaaack! I'm here to bless you with more AgentReign content. I came up with this while watching horror movies and X-Files episodes yesterday, because it was Halloween. Enjoy whatever this becomes. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos, and say hi on my Tumblr al-damnvers!

“Alex, put that down.” Kara said, barely looking up from her sister’s laptop. Alex glanced at the drink of whiskey she’d been trying to pour herself and sighed. She placed in on the counter before heading over to the couch to join her sister. 

“Since when did sister night turn into you raiding my emails and not letting me drink?” 

“Since you started drinking too much and began neglecting your work. Alex, you’ve got at least three unfinished cases going on. That’s so unfair to these poor people… First they learn they have aliens on their planet, and now ghosts, too?” Kara sighed and looked at her sister. “I’m worried about you, Al. Really worried. I knew losing Maggie was hard for you, but--” 

“I’m fine, Kara. You don’t have to worry about me.”

 

“All you used to care about was work. You were proud of it. You loved it. And now you can hardly bring yourself to respond to a couple of emails.” Kara sighed. She hadn’t seen Alex drink this much since college, and it was beginning to scare her. It was nearly impossible to get her sister to admit she was an alcoholic, however, so getting her back on track at work was the next best thing. 

“I still care about work… It’s just hard, y’know… feeling this empty…” 

“Work used to help you feel less empty. Here, I just replied to a woman on the outskirts of town, right here in National City. She thinks her apartment is haunted. You’re meeting with her tomorrow morning at 10:00am.”

“Kara…” Alex sighed.

“You’re gonna go help her. Call me after so I know you actually followed through.” 

“You’re not going to let me slack off, are you”

“Nope. You work for the D.E.O, Alex. And you’re second in command. You were, anyways. If you keep going like this, Vasquez is gonna surpass you soon.”

“The Department of  _ Extraterrestrial _ Operations. How did ‘paranormal’ get shoved in there, too?” Alex muttered.

“Because the F.B.I. didn’t want it.” Kara shrugged, putting her sister’s laptop away and helping her up off the couch. “Come on, time for bed. Sleep will do you some good.”

Before Alex could protest, the blonde guided her to bed and tucked her in. 

“I set an alarm on your phone so you’ll get up in time.”

“I don’t want you to take care of me.”

“I know. But you need it. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Kara squeezed her sister’s hand, then headed out the door, leaving Alex alone in her dark room. 

Ever since the break up, Alex had been in a downward spiral. She drank more than she had in awhile and slacked off a bit at work. Every part of her felt empty and sad. The only way she knew how to deal with it was by diving into her work or ignoring it and drinking herself to sleep every night. She chose the latter. All Kara wanted to do was help, but Alex never made that easy. She hated being taken care of, hated feeling like the mess that she was. So, Kara did her best to simply assist in making sure she did various things. She made sure she took showers, ate some meals that weren’t takeout, got to work on time, little things like that. But now that Alex was missing out on actual cases that she needed to finish, Kara had to do something. What she didn’t realize at the time was that what she had done would end up saving her sister.

Across the city, Sam Arias and her daughter Ruby were spending the night at Lena Luthor’s apartment. Lena was Sam’s best friend and had immediately offered the use of her apartment while Sam’s was being investigated. 

“Mom…? Are we gonna be able to go home soon?” Ruby asked as her mother tucked her in.

“Of course we are. There’s someone coming by tomorrow to check it out and tell us what’s going on.” Sam said gently, not wanting to worry the twelve year old. 

“What if it ends up being a ghost? Or a demon like in those movies?”

“That’s why we’re having it investigated. Once they know, they’ll tell us how to handle it. Ruby, I promise you, everything is going to be okay.” Sam told her, then leaned over and kissed her forehead. “Get some sleep, you’ve got school tomorrow.” 

“Goodnight, Mom. I love you.” 

“I love you, too, sweetie.”

Within minutes, Ruby was asleep and Sam headed into the living room. She sat next to Lena on the couch, who handed her a cup of warm tea. 

“Thanks, Lena. Shouldn’t you head to bed soon, too? You’ve got work extra early since you let me have the morning off.”

“You’re Ruby’s mom, not mine.” Lena chuckled. “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. Kara said there’s been a lot of paranormal cases these days. She covered a few of them recently, actually. She said they can be dangerous.” 

“Kara who?”

“Kara Danvers. Sam, you remember, she was that reporter I had lunch with for an article last month. She wrote such a good article that we’ve been friends ever since. I swear she’s the only reporter in National City that actually sees the truth.” 

“Wait,  _ the _ Kara Danvers? Who wrote those amazing articles in CatCo’s series about the Daxamite invasion? She was the only one who wasn’t an extremist about it. She wrote the facts, not her opinion. It was impressive. She’s a good ally to have in the media.” Sam commented. 

“She’s also a good friend. My point was, Sam, she’s got a point. I want to make sure you’re okay, emotionally as well as physically.” 

“I’m fine. Really, I am. We’re getting the apartment checked out tomorrow. Someone from the F.B.I. is coming by. Apparently they have a branch for that type of stuff, though it’s fairly small. Either way, it’s getting taken care of.” Sam explained quickly. She was nervous, and trying desperately not to show it. Lena wasn’t fooled, though.

“Sam? Do you want me to stay up with you?” She asked carefully.

“Hm? Oh, no, I’ll be alright. I’m just going to stay up a few more minutes, then I’ll head to bed.” 

“Alright. Sleep well, okay? Wake me if you need anything.” Lena nodded, standing up. Sam smiled slightly.

“I will.”

Sam didn’t fall asleep for several hours, so restless that she didn’t even go to the guest room. Instead, she just fell asleep on the couch. When she woke the next morning, she had a pillow under her head and a blanket covering her. There was a note by her face, so she sat up and read it. 

_ I made Ruby breakfast and lunch, and brought her to school. Good luck. Call me after. Don’t worry about coming in this afternoon. I had Jess clear your schedule for today, given the circumstances. _

_ Talk later. _

_ Lena. _

 


End file.
